The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chinese patent application No. CN200620059085.1 discloses an electrical connector for connecting a chip module to a circuit board, including an insulating body, a plurality of rows of accommodating holes formed in the insulating body, and conductive bodies provided in the accommodating holes. Each conductive body includes an elastic body and a metal layer provided outside the elastic body. The metal layer is in electrical conduction with the chip module and the circuit board. However, the conductive body is an elastic body inside and is only coated with a thin metal layer. Compared with other structures of the electrical connector, the strength of the elastic body is insufficient, which cannot ensure the electrical connection between the chip module and the circuit board. Furthermore, the metal layer disposed outside the elastic body is relatively thin. When the elastic body is compressed, the metal layer will deform along with the deformation of the elastic body, and the metal layer is unevenly stressed. When the force is concentrated at a certain point of the metal layer, the point is likely to be punctured, so that the surrounding portion of the metal layer also breaks, causing disengagement of the metal layer from the elastic body. As a result, the chip module cannot be in good contact with the metal layer, and ultimately the electrical connector cannot work properly.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.